Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an outdoor unit for an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an outdoor unit for an air conditioner, which includes a control box that efficiently dissipates heat through forming of a plurality of flow path portions.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is a device which can adjust an indoor temperature and humidity that are suited to human activities using a refrigeration cycle, and remove dust or the like contained in indoor air. As primary constituent elements that constitute the refrigeration cycle, a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and an expansion valve are provided.
The air conditioner is classified into an air cooled type air conditioner in which a heat exchanger that functions as a condenser is cooled by air to condense a refrigerant, and a water cooled type air conditioner in which a heat exchanger is cooled by water to condense a refrigerant.
The air cooled type air conditioner has low heat exchange efficiency, and in order to obtain a sufficient cooling effect, the heat exchanger should have a large size. Further, a blower fan for compulsory air flow should be additionally installed.
In contrast, a water cooled type air conditioner that uses a water cooled type heat exchanger has high heat exchange efficiency, and thus the heat exchanger may have a small size. However, a cooling water pipe should be connected to the heat exchanger to continuously supply cooling water, and since it is installed in an airtight space, it may be difficult to dissipate heat.
In particular, if a control box in which a plurality of electronic units are built is installed in an airtight space of an outdoor unit of the water cooled type air conditioner, the electronic units may not show their own functions or the life span thereof may be shortened due to self-heating effects of the control box.
Further, although the electronic units generate heat due to the operation of the air conditioner, such heat of the electronic unit is unable to be properly dissipated to cause a malfunction of the device.